XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe
XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (aka Deathscythe), is the second of five Gundams sent down to Earth from the Space Colonies in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. It was piloted by Duo Maxwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Deathscythe was the "masterpiece" of Professor G. It was developed to be a master of infiltration, relying on shock and awe tactics to quickly and effectively accomplish its missions. To this end, one of its primary features was a pair of Hyper Jammer ECM suites mounted on its backpack. When in use, they prevented the Gundam from showing up on radar or visual sensors, rendering it invisible to most electronics. This allowed it to sneak into facilities and even right up to enemy mobile suits without being detected. Once in combat, the Deathscythe's primary weapon was its namesake beam scythe. The power and overall reach of the scythe enabled it to destroy most single (and sometimes multiple) targets in one sweep, while its high thruster count let it move rapidly from target to target. The Deathscythe also typically carried a Buster Shield on its left arm, which doubled as launchable scissor katar. Rounding out its arsenal was a set of standard head-mounted vulcan guns and collar-mounted machine cannons. As effective in combat as these features made it, perhaps the greatest weapon the Deathscythe bore was simply the fear it generated. The suddenness with which it arrive, its invisibility on sensors, and the speed and ferocity of its attacks were all designed with psychological warfare in mind. So too was its sinister appearance, incorporating elements such as a bat-like silhouette and hooded, grim reaper visage. All of these factors would make the Deathscythe a singularly fearsome and formidable machine - especially in the hands of the self-styled "God of Death", Duo Maxwell. Armaments ;*Beam Scythe :Through curving the angle at which the beam is produced, this weapon produces a scythe like blade. It is capable of operating underwater, and when not in use, is stored on the recharge rack on the backpack. ;*Vulcan Gun :Shell-firing weapons hidden in the head, used to defend against missiles and enemies up-close. ;*Machine Cannon :A shell firing weapon mounted within the shoulders capable of dealing significant damage to lightly armored MSs, while the Hell Custom was being made, these weapons were discarded to make room for the active cloak mounts. ;*Buster Shield :A defensive armament that hides a beam generating device capable of generating a beam saber. Can be shot out and propelled toward enemy suits through thrusters mounted on the shield. System Features ;*Self-Destruct System ;*Sensors ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :Jamming devices located above the shoulders. Produce highly interfering electronic waves that jam enemy sensors. However, it does not affect Deathscythe itself. History The Gundam Deathscythe was designed and constructed by the OZ scientist Professor G at a secret facility somewhere in the L2 Colony Cluster. One of the many who worked on the Gundam was Duo Maxwell, an orphan boy who would later go on to pilot the suit. Once Duo heard about the details of Operation Meteor, however, he became determined to destroy the suit. He was foiled in his attempts by Professor G, who refused to let him destroy such a "work of art". Instead, the professor let him 'steal' the suit and leave for Earth. Duo would use the Deathscythe to destroy only OZ and United Earth Sphere Alliance facilities. Ultimately, once the Gundam pilots left to return to space, Duo was captured and his Gundam confiscated where similar to the other four gundams, the Deathscythe was intended for fighting on earth and was never designed for space combat and that Duo underestimated the Mobile Dolls. http://www.gundamofficial.com/www_ac/gw/mecha/mecha_gundam_wing0.html During a training mission, Trowa Barton, who had been disguised as an OZ officer, was ordered to destroy the already damaged Mobile Suit. With very little hesitation, Barton used a beam cannon to annihilate the Gundam. The Deathscythe was later rebuilt by the five Gundam scientists into the Deathscythe Hell which included upgrading it's equipment as well as making it compatible for space combat. Variants *Deathscythe Hajime Katoki version :Hajime Katoki, after having done the mecha designs for Endless Waltz, redesigned all of the Gundams from the original series. These variants were meant to resemble their Endless Waltz upgrades more closely. *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *XXXG-01DB Gundam Crazy Beast *XXXG-01DC Gundam Nightmare Centaur *XXXG-01DF Gundam Dark Angel *XXXG-01DS Gundam Mad Tarantula *XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty *XXXG-01DG2 Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom Picture Gallery XXXG-01D Deathscythe Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe - Front View Lineart XXXG-01D Deathscythe Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe - Back View Lineart Xxxg-01d-scytheshield.jpg|Equipped with Beam Scythe and Buster Shield Notes *A variation of Deathscythe named the XXXG-01DF Gundam Dark Angel appears in the Gundam Wing guide book New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Perfect Album Bom-Bom Comic. The guide contained many series of mobile suit design variations from the original tv series. References External Links *Gundam Mahq - XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe *GundamOfficial - XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe *Wikipedia - XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe